herofandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Stickmin
Henry Stickmin is an anti-hero in Breaking the Bank, Escaping the Prison and Stealing the Diamond and one of the supporting protagonists in Infiltrating the Airship, Fleeing the Complex and the upcoming sequel, Completing the Mission. He is very unlucky yet lucky at the same time, oddly enough. Henry is known to be very clumsy, which results in his hilarious failures, which is what most people love about him. However, he always seems to get in a lot of trouble. Being a "Pure Blooded Thief" and all, it's hard not to find himself in some sticky situations. Henry helps Ellie in the Transfer Cell and becomes Ellie's love interest. After being knocked down by Dmitri Johannes Petrov and Ellie saved him. Henry and Ellie ride away to The Wall and get his Convict Allies ending in Fleeing the Complex. Personality Henry is a very lucky but also unlucky person. Sometimes, he is dumb and thoughtless, which has led to his incarcerations. He is also very aggressive in fighting. He often imagines himself to be epic and acts in a grandiose manner but this cockiness usually makes him fail. He is probably in need of money in some way because he always tries to steal it whenever he gets a chance. This will usually land him in trouble. He has been in prison many times and he has a mobile phone full of attorneys. Henry very often uses his teleporter device. He usually fails with it, the only exception being is when he tried to steal the diamond undetected, when he gets teleported to the roof of the museum, which made his theft easier. Other powers he is seen using include magic and bending abilities (metal-bending in 'Infiltrating the Airship' and Earth-bending in 'Fleeing the Complex'). Despite his thieving nature, Henry is capaple of doing right things and can also be a helpful person depending on the player's choice. Henry can choose to free Dave from The Toppat Clan's captivity, a guard who is ironically guilty for his prison outbreak. He can also help his cellmate Ellie in the complex. In Infiltrating the Airship, he can be a man of his word in both PI and RBH to Captain G to deliver the Toppat Leader to him or evidence of the Toppat Clan being criminals, who in return is clear of all charges of his crimes including being let go in the second ending, PBT. Also, in IRO ending of Fleeing the Complex, Henry gets help from Charles, a military pilot to get out of the Russian Maximum Security Prison called The Wall. Henry also doesn't seem to talk much and mostly act rather than talk. He can talk in a couple of FAILS however; the grenade belt in 'Escaping the Prison', the branch fail in 'Stealing the Diamond' and so on. Skills and Abilities Although Henry is a human (in stickman standards), he possesses some supernatural powers. In 'Breaking the Bank', Henry ties the knot from the inside of bag, which is not possible. In 'Escaping the Prison', he picks up an AK-47 bullet and launches it to other side, splitting an officer's rifle into two pieces. He can use zero-point energy and also has lots of accessibility to many types of technology. He has a giant, magic pencil, which converts anything he draws into real-life objects (a reference to 'Spongebob') and is capable of Earth-bending and metal-bending. He also uses much "Gadget Gabe" technology, which is very advanced such as teleporters, opacitators, liquidizers and transdimensionalizers. Relationships Allies *Phoenix Wright *Charles (Air Force Pilot/Helicopter Pilot) *Captain G (Air Force Commander) *Ellie (Love Interest) *Dave (Briefly/Currently) *Toppat Clan (Briefly/Formerly) Enemies *Toppat Clan (Briefly/Currently) **Toppat Leader (Briefly/Currently) **Right Hand Man (Briefly/Currently) **Geoffrey (Briefly/Currently) **Evan (Briefly/Currently) *Gregory *Dmitri Johannes Petrov *Boxing Guard *Karlov *Fire Escape Guard Gallery Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Internet Heroes Category:Thieves Category:On & Off Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Selfless Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Honorable Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Genius Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:False Antagonist Category:Falsely Accused